Fred Weasley's Big Day
by KatnissEverWeasley
Summary: Fred Weasley Gets married! Maybe... You never know with this prankster. He is getting along with his BFF fine, but doesnt know what to do when he realizes he is in love with her. **STILL IN PROGRESS**
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as Fred and George came bounding down the stairs to have me test another one of their products. I was tired of it! But, they are my best friends and I couldn't turn them down. Well... I suppose I should introduce myself properly. My name is Jessica Thornton. Also Known as Jess, I am in my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I like to hangout with my best friends, Fred and George Weasley. I first met them on the train I had accidently bumped into them on my way onto the platform. My favorite color is red. I am in Gryffindor house and love to play pranks.

* * *

"Fred do I really have to-" I asked but was cut off by Fred putting a finger to my lips shushing me. "Yes." he said having no sympathy at all for me. I rolled my eyes and looked at George for help.

"Georgie Worgy?" I said in a sweet voice my eyes pleading. "Sorry Jess, you know the drill." I sighed again and leaned back in the cushy chair that I was sitting in. Not wanting to do this. Fred uncorked the small vial he was holding and handed it to me. I looked at the liquid it contained and asked "what will it do to me?" "Well… if it works properly it should make you look like you have fangs." Fred said "Oh boy… Why didn't you just make a mouth piece?" I asked him "what's the fun in that?" George retorted. I took one sip of the liquid and nothing happened… A couple seconds later there was a tingling in my mouth. I opened my mouth. Fred and George grinned widely at me. "It worked!"George yelled. Fred was overjoyed and did a funny celebration dance. After that Fred then picked me up out of my chair and spun me around in the air. "Do you have an antidote?" I asked. "Well… You see... About that…" George smiled nervously. "You never got around to it did you?" I asked knowing the answer. 'I know these boys too well.' I thought "… No" George answered. "I knew it" I scoffed and headed to the door of the common room. "Where are you going?" Fred asked a hint of worry in his voice like he thought I was mad at him for something. "To Madam Pomhrey" I explained. "Alright well I will go with you." he said and started to walk towards the portrait. He caught up with me in the hall. Fred reached for my hand. But, I thought nothing of it, because we always friendly flirt. Fred pulled me into an empty classroom, and he closed the door quietly. "What the bloody—." I started but was shushed. "Jess, I was going to tell you that the potion should wear off in an hour or so…" He stated looking very annoyed that I didn't listen to him first, before I went running off to Madam Pomphrey.I stared at him. "Well… Why did you have to pull me in here to tell me that?" I made a gesture as to indicate that I was talking about the room. "George is playing a prank on Filtch. He's turning the old geezer's cat, Mrs. Norris, purple." Fred told me.

I giggled. Fred brushed his hand against my cheek to push back some stray hair that had fallen in front of my face. 'Bloody Hell' I thought. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'No, No, NO!' I yelled mentally at myself I could NOT, could NOT! Be falling in love with my best friend. But, As I stared into his dark brown beautiful eyes, I couldn't help it. His attention was now on the door. I listened hard for footsteps, but heard nothing… "Fred, why don't we go back?" Just as I had spoken there was a loud 'boom!' I jumped which caused me to bump into Fred, and knock him into the door; he hit his chin on the door knob. I blushed, and quickly scrambled off of him. Only to lie on my side near him to see if he was ok. "Ouch! Bloody hell, Jess! Ouch!" he whimpered. "Oh Fred! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" I said as he rubbed his throbbing chin. "What can I do to help ease the pain?" I asked Fred. "Kiss it." He answered smiling. "Uhh… ok." I bent down and quickly kissed his chin. "Better?" I asked. "No… It still hurts." Fred mumbled. "Maybe we should go to the hospital wing to get some ice?" I suggested. I scrambled off of him. And shuffled over to help him up. He stuck his hand out and being the fool I am I took it and Fred pulled me back down with him. He got off the ground and laughed at me. I glared at him, and his laughing ceased immediately. He offered me his hand again, and I just looked at it. "Come on, take it, it's just a hand." He told me glanced at his face. He looked at me apologetically I took his hand and he helped me back up. "Thanks…" I said stupidly. "No problem" he looked at me. My mouth tingled again, the fangs had gone away. I smiled, "you were right" I stated. "Of course I was" Fred replied. I rolled my eyes, but Fred just dragged me out of the room. We were half way done with our journey to the hospital wing when we both met each other's gazes this happened about 5 different times. Finally Fred said something to break the silence, "Listen Jess…" But just at that moment Filtch turned the corner, Fred reacted quickly, he took hold of my wrist and bolted down the corridor to the hospital wing. I threw the door open and pulled Fred in with me. Right when we got into the wing, I gasped. "Oh my god." I left Fred's side and walked over to the person that was lying in the bed. "Fred, talk to Madam Pomphrey..." I told him without taking my eyes off the person.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Wood was the person I was so shocked to see in that hospital bed. "Oh Oliver what did you do to yourself this time?" I asked while I kneeled down to his bedside. He was all bruised up, and he looked terrible. "I…" He thought over his words carefully. "Got into a fight." He finished. My hand made its way to his cheek and I kissed his cheek lightly. "Feel better ok?" I told him and made my way back towards Fred.

**Fred's POV**

I suppressed a growl as I saw Jessica kiss Oliver. I always liked Jessica a bit more than a friend. I've been giving her signs that I've liked her. But, she just hasn't noticed any. Madam Pomphrey healed me up, and told me I was ready to go. "Hey Oliver." I forced a smile to form on my lips. "What did you do this time?" I asked him. "I uhh…." The boy stuttered. "I got into a fight." He answered. "Same old Oliver." I wrapped my arms around Jessica's waist, and pulled her close to me. I was surprised she didn't resist. "See you later, then." I lead Jessica out of the hospital wing. And back down the hallway that lead to the Common Room. Jessica went straight to the cushy armchair that she always sat in. "Hey" I greeted George as I sat down next to him. "Hello Fred" He greeted me. George was the only person I ever told, that I liked Jess. George was determined that we were going to be together, but the problem was she liked someone else, and I was scared, about being let down or turned away. Lee Jordan was another person I had told. He was also determined to get us together. But, the thing is I keep telling myself I am not falling in love with her. I can't be… I looked over at Jessica, She was beautiful. Any guy would fall for her just for her looks alone. But, her personality was un- describable... Oh god I sound like what George was describing to me as "you're in love bro." I decided it was time for me to put my thoughts to sleep. I said 'Goodnight' to George, Lee, and Jessica and then quickly ascended the stairs to my dormitory.

* * *

What do you think so far? I really don't know if I should continue. I need some idea's... Been having writers block.


End file.
